Tapi Kamu Tidak
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! "Tapi kamu tidak." Donquixote Rosinate dan Trafalgar Law.


"_Walk, Law."_

"_Unnoticed... Quietly... Far away... Far, far away... Nothing will bind you anymore... Not the iron borders of the White City... Nor your shortened lifespan. Nothing will restrict you anymore."_

"_You are now...Truly free.."_

_(Donquixote Rosinate final moment, One Piece chapter 767, Dressrosa Arc)_

_**.**_

**.**

_**Ingat ketika aku menusuk punggungmu karena menganggapmu sampah?**_

"Dia seorang eksekutif juga—namanya 'Corazon'. Dia tolol dan kesulitan berkonsentrasi."

Trafalgar Law mendongak.

Lelaki di hadapannya itu benar-benar jangkung. Tubuh kurusnya terbalut mantel bulu berwarna ungu gelap. Kepalanya ditutupi tudung berwarna merah dengan gantungan berbentuk hati menjuntai di kedua sisinya. Law tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih aneh—kemeja dengan motif hati, sepatu berbeda warna, atau wajahnya yang dirias begitu mencolok. Lepas dari kenyataan kalau 'Corazon' dua kali masuk ke dalam jebakan Baby 5 dan Buffalo ditambah terjengkang dari sofa yang ia duduki. Law bergeming di tempatnya berdiri—menunggu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"—juga, dia _membenci_ anak kecil." suara Diamante terdengar memperingatkan, "Hati-hati."

Begitu Law sadar kalau tubuh ringannya terlempar keluar jendela, ia bersumpah akan membunuh 'Corazon'—

_**Aku pikir kau akan membunuhku.**_

"Law, aku membawamu ke sini untuk sebuah alasan." ketika Doflamingo dan beberapa _elite officer_-nya mengelilingi dirinya, Law berpikir kalau ia akan mati saat itu juga—"Aku berpikir untuk menjadikanmu anggota resmi Bajak Laut Donquixote."

Ucapan itu membuat si kecil tersentak.

'_Dia—tidak mengetahui perihal 'Corazon'?'_ bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu membatin, _'Bagaimana bisa? Dia bisa dengan mudah menulis laporan atau sesuatu yang lain—ada apa sebenarnya?'_

Pembicaraan berlanjut dengan sebuah rencana yang melibatkan dirinya. Rentang waktu hidupnya. Bisnis bawah tanah. Kemungkinan pengobatan untuk penyakitnya. _Buah iblis. _Sebuah janji untuk melatihnya menjadi tangan kanan Doflamingo—fokusnya penuh kepada sang pemimpin kelompok.

Sampai ia menemukan kenyataan kalau 'Corazon' benar-benar tutup mulut.

Melindunginya—

_**Tapi kamu tidak.**_

.

.

_**Ingat ketika aku memanggilmu penculik dan bersikeras ingin kembali pada Doflamingo?**_

"Aku akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu. Kita akan mencoba seluruh rumah sakit."

"AKU BILANG JUGA AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN SEMBUH!"

Law tidak habis pikir—

Apa yang dipikirkan oleh lelaki sinting dan kikuk ini? Mengikatnya, berlayar dengan kapal yang hanya muat dua orang, dan melarangnya untuk dekat-dekat dengan Doflamingo? Law bahkan tidak yakin mereka bisa selamat sampai ke sebuah pulau dengan kecerobohan 'Corazon'—ah, jangankan itu. Law sendiri belum bisa memecahkan misteri bagaimana pemuda kurus itu mampu bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Sumpah serapahnya terpaksa ditunda karena _den den mushi_ di perahu yang mereka naiki mengeluarkan bunyi khas. 'Corazon' mengangkatnya tanpa peduli jeritan si bocah.

Oh, betapa Law berharap pemilik suara di seberang sana adalah Doflamingo.

_**Aku pikir kau akan membenciku.**_

Law mungkin baru berusia sepuluh tahun, tetapi jiwa dan caranya berpikir sudah jauh di atas umur fisiknya. Bocah sok dewasa—begitu ia sering disindir.

Karenanya, ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tahu kalau 'Corazon' tidak sedang dihubungi oleh Doflamingo—atau oleh salah satu dari _elite officer_ keluarga Donquixote. Law tidak suka ini. Ia tidak suka kenyataan kalau dirinya terlalu lemah untuk bisa melawan. Juga fakta kalau adik kandung dari Doflamingo yang ia hormati, kini berlaku layaknya—

"JANGAN KATAKAN KALAU KAU DARI ANGKATAN LAUT!?"

'Corazon' menanggapinya dengan tenang, "Kau membenci mereka?"

"Aku membenci siapapun yang berhubungan dengan pemerintah!" bentak Law.

_Kumohon,_

_Jangan sampai aku memiliki alasan lebih untuk membencimu!_

"—aku bukan dari Angkatan Laut."

_**Tapi kamu tidak.**_

.

.

_**Ingat ketika aku menangis putus asa dan menolak pergi ke rumah sakit?**_

_BUAGH!_

'Corazon', tanpa ba-bi-bu, melayangkan satu tonjokan ke pipi lelaki tua sampah yang berani-beraninya mengaku sebagai seorang dokter.

"Rumah sakit terburuk!" umpatnya kesal sambil menggendong tubuh kecil Law yang bergetar hebat karena tangis, "Maaf—apa aku membuatmu mengingat masa lalumu?"

"Karena itu aku bilang aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit!" bentak Law sambil sibuk menghapus air matanya yang membanjir. Suaranya terdengar parau dan napasnya terengah-engah.

'Corazon' mengangkat bocah itu dan mengguncang bahu mungil itu keras-keras, "Kita akan menemukan dokter di tempat selanjutnya!" ia berusaha membujuk—namun jadinya malah seperti mengancam.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

_Amber Lead_. Kota Putih. Crevance—

_("JANGAN MENDEKAT!")_

Law masih terlalu muda untuk dihadiahi penolakan dan sorot ketakutan.

_**Aku pikir kau akan mencampakkanku.**_

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, 'Corazon'—_bukan_, Donquixote Rosinate, gamang.

Tidak karena dokter keparat yang menolak untuk memeriksa Law. Bukan pula karena rumah sakit yang lebih menganggap mereka buronan daripada pasien. Enam bulan dalam pelarian tanpa diketahui oleh keluarga Donquixote membuat Rosinate mempertanyakan kembali tujuan awalnya. _Untuk 'D'—_ia sadar bahwa hal-hal politis seperti itu sudah tidak signifikan lagi.

Tidak sebagai 'Corazon'. Bukan sebagai _elite officer_.

Sebagai Rosinate—

"Seorang bocah… Berkata ia akan segera mati—itu _terlalu_ menyedihkan." bisiknya sambil mengambil selembar kain tipis untuk menyelimuti tubuh anak kecil itu, "Waktu itu kau menikamku, tapi—"

_(Air mata itu jatuh—)_

"Tidak sakit sedikitpun…" ia mendesis, pedih—"Kau justru pihak yang terlukai… Law—"

_**Tapi kamu tidak.**_

.

.

_**Ada beberapa hal yang kau lakukan untuk menerima kekuranganku—**_

"Cora-san."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Cora-san, bangun!"

Masih diam—

Law merasa seluruh darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun, "APA-APAAN EKSPRESIMU ITU!" bentak si bocah saat ia sadar air muka 'Corazon' terlihat begitu kaget secara _sangat_ tidak wajar.

"Kau—" gumam 'Corazon' tak percaya, "Barusan, memanggilku 'Cora-san'—"

Law memerah.

"SUDAH, ANGKAT SAJA TELEPONNYA!"

.

_**Untuk membuatku bahagia—**_

"LAW! KABAR GEMBIRA!"

'Corazon' mengangkat tubuh Law dengan riang layaknya seorang ayah yang mendengar kalau anaknya menduduki peringkat satu.

"Kau memiliki kesempatan untuk tetap hidup!" ujarnya sambil memutar-mutar badan mungil itu, "Siapa peduli dengan dokter-dokter keparat itu, kita akan mendapatkan _Ope Ope no Mi!_"

Law tidak percaya semudah itu, tentu.

.

_**Untuk membuatku merasa dicinta—**_

"Law, lihat. Lihat!"

Law memandang dingin ke arah 'Corazon' yang memperlihatkan kemampuan buah iblisnya; _Nagi Nagi no Mi._ Membuat 'benteng' imajiner di mana suara tidak terdengar.

_('Corazon' memecahkan vas bunga.)_

"…"

_('Corazon' menembakkan bazooka._)

"…"

"Kau tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa, 'kan?"

Law memelototinya dengan sorot menantang.

"KEKUATANMU TIDAK KEREN, TAHU!"

.

_**Dan ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu—**_

Law tidak menyangka akan melihat wajah 'Corazon', _close up_, mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah membentuk simbol 'V', ditambah cengiran bodoh—

"Cora-san…" bisik Law lemah.

"Lihat!" seru 'Corazon' dengan nada bahagia, "Ini _Ope Ope no Mi_! Aku berhasil mendapatkannya!"

Law merosot, "Syukurlah.." bisiknya di antara getar kedinginan, "Kau baik-baik saja.."

.

"Cora-san! Hei, Cora-san, ada apa? Apa kau kelelahan?"

'Corazon' tersenyum. Rencananya berjalan mulus. Law telah menjadi pengguna buah iblis. Bocah yang selalu membuatnya khawatir itu kini dapat menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak pernah bersyukur atas apapun—sampai hari ini.

Betapa menyenangkan, mendapati Law memanggil-manggil dirinya dengan nada khawatir.

.

Terakhir kalinya Law menangis untuk orang lain—mungkin ketika Lami, adik perempuannya, terbunuh.

"HENTIKAN!"

Suaranya serak. Nyaris putus. Memohon.

_Menangisi 'Corazon'—_

"KUMOHON…" Law terisak kencang saat dilihatnya Vergo menyiksa habis tubuh 'Corazon'—"DIA BISA MATI!" rintihan anak kecil terdengar sayup diselingi suara pukulan dan desing peluru.

Dan Law hanya bisa menangis.

Menangis.

_Menangis_..

.

Sangkar burung.

'Corazon', di ambang batas kesadarannya, mendongak dan tertawa hampa. Benang tajam telah melingkupi pulau ini untuk mencegah siapapun melarikan diri. Doflamingo benar-benar _marah_.

"Law, kita harus tetap bergerak."

Sungguh, tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah. Tetapi anak ini—_harus bisa ia selamatkan_. 'Corazon' menggendongnya. Memeluk erat.

Law terhenyak.

"Aku akan mati dengan tersenyum."

.

Law dapat mendengar semuanya.

Kemarahan Dofalmingo. Umpatan para _elite officer_. Pembelaan 'Corazon'. Seluruhnya. Fakta yang ingin ia dengar dan kenyataan yang iak mau ia ketahui.

'Corazon' adalah seorang Angkatan Laut.

Ia berbohong. Ia tak ingin dibenci. Namun, Law tidak lagi peduli masalah itu. Yang ingin ia lakukan adalah keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mengatakan—bahwa ia telah memaafkan semuanya.

_Cora-san!_

_Ini tidak adil—aku bisa mendengar semuanya, tapi kau sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan untukku berbicara!_

_Dengar aku!_

_AKU JUGA—_

Law memukul-mukul kotak kayu tempatnya bersembunyi. Law berteriak dan menangis sekencang yang ia bisa. Law memohon agar ia dikeluarkan—bunuh saja dirinya sekalian jika hal itu bisa membuat Doflamingo puas dan memaafkan 'Corazon'!

Tetapi tak ada suara yang terdengar.

"_JUST LET HIM BE ALREADY!_" suara bentakan 'Corazon' membuat tangan kecil Law serasa membatu, "_HE'S FREE!"_

_(BANG! BANG!)_

_._

Law tidak pernah menjerit seputus asa itu—sepanjang hidupnya.

.

_**Setelah kita pulang dari Shallow Island—**_

_._

"_Law, I love you."_

_._

_._

_**Tapi kamu tidak.**_

.

* * *

_~ Sabaku no Ghee, 4__th__ of April, 2015_

_~ One Piece__ by __Eiichiro Oda _

_~ But You Didn't by Merrill Glass_

* * *

_._

_._

Notes : saya paham, ini daripada fanfiction lebih ke 'versi tulisan dari manga' and I was like, I know, I just have to write it down. Can't get enough of Cora-san. I can't even explain my biased-feeling for him. I don't know. Just—don't know. #mewek #dipojokan

'But You Didn't' ini udah banyak banget pelesetannya di tumblr :v Ada versi ZoSan juga. Entah saya kesambet apa malah milih Cora-san sama Law #larilarikecil


End file.
